1. Technical Field
This invention relates to fishing reels with anti-reverse mechanisms and, more particularly, to an actuator for an anti-reverse mechanism that can be readily assembled on the fishing reel.
2. Background Art
An exemplary anti-reverse mechanism for a fishing reel comprises a ratchet associated with a crank shaft through which the reel is operated. A pawl is movable between a first position, wherein the crank shaft can be freely operated in either direction, and a second position, wherein te pawl moves between teeth on the ratchet and prevents reverse rotation thereof. Movement of the pawl is imparted through an element which is frictionally attached to the crank shaft to follow movement thereof.
Typically, an actuator is provided to fix the pawl in its "off" position i.e. out of engagement with the teeth on the ratchet. The actuator exerts a force on the pawl sufficient to overcome the force exerted by the frictionally attached element on the crank shaft upon the crank shaft being reversely rotated.
In one reel construction the actuator is mounted for pivoting about an axis extending in a fore and aft direction. Typically, a deck plate within the reel housing and having a rearwardly facing flat surface serves as the support for the actuator. The actuator may be connected to the deck plate by a rivet or a bolt. This type of connection is inherently troublesome from a manufacturing standpoint. Besides having to inventory fasteners, the assembly of such an actuator involves several delicate steps, which are time consuming and thus add to the cost of manufacture.
Further, if for any reason the actuator must be removed from the reel, in the case of a rivet, the rivet has to be drilled out. This is a fairly complicated operation and the possibility of damaging the reel arises.